


Sanctum: Renunions

by DancingChupacabra



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy and Raven are hot but not in this fic, Bellamy is kinda a sex beast, Campfires, Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, I am bad with tags, Loud Sex, M/M, Minor Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Noisy Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, The 100 (TV) Season 6, communal sex?, mild feelings, mostly just sex, s6e01:Sanctum, sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingChupacabra/pseuds/DancingChupacabra
Summary: (no real spoilers for season 6 other than... there is a planet and a campfire)After 125 years in cryo-sleep, several couples on the ground are anxious to reunite.Despite having little time passed form the 6 years they spent everyday together back on the Ark, Bellamy and Echo are feeling frisky their first night back on... well some ground at least. (Spies, always horny, amirite?)This follows the "campfire" scene of the first episode in season 6 episode 1: Sanctum, but if those panning shots on the couples had held a little longer.





	Sanctum: Renunions

**Author's Note:**

> In preparation for tonight's new episode, here's a scene inspired by the first episode of the season!

All the couples were circled up around the fire. The room was tense and rather somber; everyone knew this couldn’t last forever, but those who had each other wanted to savor it. Bellamy and Echo shared a comfortable, easy closeness with little words, her head o his shoulder and his arm around her. They felt (almost) safe I each others’ arms, as he bent his head to kiss her and she shifted their bodies away from the group. The fire was fading, and Echo was pretty sure no one was watching them, Bellamy, for his part, didn’t care a bit. It had quite literally been years since he had been with her, and he didn’t actually remember the least tie they were actually alone. One of his arms was still wrapped around her shoulders, and the other snaked around the other side of her, gripping her waist lightly. Echo’s long, lean fingers grabbed Bellamy’s torso and she pushed herself onto his lap, so she was straddling him. Here was certainly no hiding what they were up to if any one actually cared, but through the corner of her eye Echo could see that at least Miller and Jackson were paying no attention. 

Jackson and Miller sat crosslegged right in front of each other, foreheads together, holding each other’s faces an talking softly, kissing. Jackson knew Miller was in pain, and he was doing what he could to take his mind off of it, trying desperately to connect to a man that seemed worlds away. 

Murphy and Emori, were, as always, completely preoccupied with one another and no one would have been surprised if his pants were already undone, covered by her legs wrapped over his lap, and a few spare garments, a jacket or a scrap of blanket, piled on. 

Feeling both of their own urgencies, Echo’s lips became more forceful on Bellamy’s and his hands travelled down to squeeze her ass. Echo pushed herself further into him, pushing him back unto the log his back rested on. Echo moved on of her hands to hold Bellamy’s bearded cheek, relishing every moment she got to touch him. In her mind it had been no time at all, but her fingers knew it had been an eternity since she touched him. Since he touched her. His fingers slid up then back of her shirt, tickling at the waistline if her pants. Her breathing got louder against him and her tongue and mouth moved faster on his. Feeling his broad hands against her spine and ribs reminded Echo how much she loved to be with him. Although by now they had been together for years, the number of times they had mind-bending, the-world-is-ending goodbye-forever sex never ceased to disappoint. 

He relished his time with her, knowing better than most how fleeting these moments could be. But more than he wanted to hold her, he wanted to fuck her. 

The mild temperature was perfect for naked outdoor sex, but the location—and proximity to many of their closest friends—was not. As Bellamy hand lifted the hem of her shirt up to her ribs, she pushed his shoulders downward and hissed a warning in his ear.e would never, never admit it, but he loved when she spoke in that voice to him. Her fearsome, warrior voice. But he didn’t need to tell her. If she didn’t know already, which she definitely did, his pants betrayed him, and Echo was too observant not to notice. With her teeth still by his ear, she not-very-softly bit his earlobe, grinding herself into his lap as she did so. Dropping her shirt, Bellamy’s fingers dug into her sides as he swallowed a groan. 

Neither of them really wanted to wait any longer, and they were never a couple for teasing in the bedroom. Bellamy deftly crept his hands around her waistband and popped the button of her pants, noticing as he did so that his own pants were already undone. He let out a half chuckle and Echo’s scoff tickled his ear. 

“Did you forget how sneaky I am?” Echo whispered in her low, husky voice. Bellamy’s breathing was noticeably more rapid now and Echo seized the blanket from the group next to them and wrapped it haphazardly around their bottom halves. She gripped bis face harshly and kissed him intensely for a moment before she felt this hands plunge under her now loose waistband and sliding to cup her ass. She inhaled sharply as she rose to her knees so she could shimmy out of her pants. Bellamy took the hint and dragged the fabric down her thighs as she leaned her stomach against his chest. One hand now resting on the back of his neck and the other on his shoulder, Bellamy tuned his head so his ear was against her chest. Still a child of space, he found it comforting to always have a rhythmic nook in the background, and nothing made him feel closer than hearing her heart beating. 

Echo’s mouth found Bellamy’s again as her hands travelled down his body. When she reached his lap, Bellamy cursed under his breath and he tilted his head back, sucking in a sharp breath from the sky. He squeezed her thighs as she touched him, gritting his teeth to keep from moaning. Needing something to do with his mouth, Bellamy’s lips found Echo’s neck and he kissed her over and over. Echo moaned hoarsely and arched her body into his, hoping he left a mark on her neck. As she felt him getting more and more excited, she leaned back, letting go of him, extending her arms behind her, forcing Bellamy to lean forward to keep his mouth on hr neck. His hands travelled all the way down her hips and thighs, guiding her to sit down on his lap before continuing his hands down her legs, striping her pants off one leg and then the other. 

The blanket was only mostly their exposed skin, but the fire was dim and the sun had set; they could barely see each others’ faces, so they weren’t worried about anyone else’s view. 

Now bottomless, Echo wrapped her legs around Bellamy’s lower back and pulled her body closer to his. 

Now it was her turn to grip at his back and him to touch her. Already hard, he easily positioned himself between her legs. Echo let out a breathy moan as she felt him inside her and she bit her lip to quiet herself. Still gripping at his back, she thrust her hips onto him and locked her mouth on his. 

Within a few thrusts, they were both moaning breathing heavily. As he sped up his motions, Bellamy grabbed her ass again and dug in with bis fingernails, lifting her hips slightly so he was thrusting at a different angle. Echo sucked in a sharp breath and bit down on his lower lip, letting out a loud moan. 

Already they were both so close, and they both knew it. Moaning louder and quicker now, Echo buried her face in Bellamy’s shoulder, biting down on his shirt collar. Bellamy let our a few more grunts before Echo suddenly gasped and squeezed her legs tight around his back. As she squeezed against him and he continued thrusting, he released with deep moan, leaning his head back. 

They both quivered against each other and it was serval minutes before they even disconnected. 

Heart-rate still elevated, Echo retrieved her pants from the sandy ground and shook them out a little before shoving her legs in. With a sigh, she settled herself next to Bellamy, giving him room to pull his own pants up from around his legs. Knowing they were not at quiet at the end, Echo glanced around as Bellamy re-did his pants, to see if anyone seemed particularly interested in their affairs. Indeed they did not, as most everyone seemed otherwise very much engaged. Miller and Jackson were kissing deeply, and from what Echo could see, probably not even aware Bellamy and Echo were there. Thankfully, their laps were fully obscured by a full size blanket. Skipping over, for the moment, Murphy and Emori’s abandoned packs, even Clarke didn’t seem bothered with anyone else’s escapades. Clarke seemed to be sound asleep beneath a dark blanket, but Echo could almost swear she could see shuffling beneath that blanket. Bellamy, having putting his clothes back on, was making the same survey. He scoffed lightly and elbowed Echo, pointing out that lone Shaw has dragged his bedding serval feet away from the circle and had his blanket clamped around his head. 

“Where’s Murphy?” Bellamy whispered, apparently less observant. Echo mouthed listen wordlessly, and sure enough, although Murphy and Emori had chosen now to become shy and take their reunion out of sight, Bellamy and Echo could definitely still hear them.  
“They were always the loudest.” Echo whispered.  
“Second loudest,” Bellamy said with a smirk, before breaking into a laugh. Echo sighed and shook her head as she laid against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely have some more... "specifics" on other activities of the night, but I thought I would test the waters with this one, as it is the one I was most inspired to write first. Pleas give feedback! (I am not good with tags and ratings, if you have any help there, I would appreciate it)


End file.
